


Mission Lars

by Purpledragon6



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Misunderstandings, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: While the Off-Colours enjoy layover on Earth, a miscommunication with Lars causes Steven and Connie to set out on a mission to find Lars' his own partner.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Mission Lars

_**A/N: Okay. Here we go.** _

* * *

If Steven had to describe how he felt that morning, he would probably go with the obvious "joyful". Maybe the subcategory being "anxious"? Either way, he felt some kind of happy for once. A much welcomed and needed break from the stresses that had come with his gem responsibilities. 

For the next two days, he had cleared his entire schedule and planned on devoting his time to friends. 

"No classes today, Connie is meeting me for breakfast, and Lars and the Off-Colours are stopping for layover on Earth-" Steven said- to absolutely no one in particular. Sometimes it just felt nice to throw your thoughts out to the universe when absolutely no one was around to hear. 

Or so he thought. 

"Dude? Who are you talking too?" 

Steven nearly jumped out of his skin, grasped his chest, and turned quickly to find Amethyst standing behind him. She looked equal parts concerned and amuse, per the norm. 

"Oh- um. No one? I guess I'm just excited for today." He explained, grabbing his bag and making his way to the front door. "But you probably already knew all of that."

"Uh, yeah. Especially since you said it all outloud." Amethyst laughed. "But why so excited? Connie visits you, like every week?"

"Yes, but this is the first time in a while that shes visiting while Lars and the Off-Colours are on Earth!" Steven explained, "Its been months since that!" 

"So I guess that means you're not making breakfast here?" Amethyst frowned, a teasing tone lining her words. "So what did I warp all the way over here for?"

"You could come with and see everyone?" Steven suggested. 

"Nah. You go and have fun." Amethyst replied, already making her way over to the fridge. 

The half-gem shook his head and took out the phone to check the time. Any other day, he would have stayed and chatted with the purple gem, but he seemed to be already late as is. 

"I'm late- I'll catch you later, Amethyst! Help yourself to whatever is in the fridge!" He called over his shoulder as he took off. 

He didn't catch her response, but he figured it wasn't too important and probably along the lines of "Way ahead of you". That was no different than any other day. He could now set his sights on breakfast with his favorite person (human, that is)- and guessing by the speck in the sky coming closer to Earth, it wouldn't be too much longer before his second favorite person joined them.

"Maybe Lars and the others will be able to join us." Steven mused happily. 

That would just make things even better.

With that thought, a renewed feeling of joy bubbled up, he suddenly felt enough energy to sprint the rest of the way (not far, but the spirit was still there.). 

Connie was already on the beach, sitting on a blanket with a basket set out for their breakfast. She turned and looked up just in time to see Steven to narrowly avoid tripping in the sand.

"Steven? What are you running for?" She asked, wearing the same concerned/amused expression Amethyst had on earlier. 

"Oh, no reason. I guess I was just eager to come see my favorite Connie." Steven teased, offering a cheesy grin with it. 

Connie chuckled lightly and rolled her eyes. 

"I'm your ONLY Connie." She teased back, gesturing to the basket with her other hand. "Now come on. This breakfast isn't going to eat itself."

"Don't you think we should wait? I just saw Lars' ship about to enter Earth's atmosphere-"

A sharp cellphone ring cut Steven off. It was a special ringtone used only for incoming transmissions (when he had enough signal to receive one, that is.) Or, in layman's terms, someone was calling him. 

"Speak of the Space Pirate..." Steven muttered when he checked the Caller ID, "It looks like the Off-Colours are close enough to make calls." 

"Well, go ahead and answer it." Connie smiled. 

"Right-" With that, Steven answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Steven!" Lars greeted, "Listen, we're going to be another hour or two, so go ahead and have breakfast without us, okay?"

"Okay? Thats fine. I'm really excited to see you guys again." Steven replied, smiling to himself. "So two hours isn't anything."

"We're excited to see you too- Oh, and we have a special delivery, so just be ready for that." Steven could almost hear Lars' grin on the other end of the phone. 

"Oh really? What is it?" Hopefully not another gem who wanted to kill him for something his mom did... He had plenty of those already."

"You'll see. We'll see you soon, Steven-" A corous of "Bye, Stevens!" And a soft click ended the call. 

Steven took a moment to stare at his blank screen. He felt like his day had gotten a little brighter- but also a little scarier. Or maybe scary wasn't the right word? But he definitely felt an anxious pang everytime he breathed. 

"What did Lars say?" Connie's voice broke him from his thoughts. 

"Oh- um. He said it would be another hour or so and that we should just start without him." Steven replied, sitting himself down on the blanket and reaching for the basket. "He also said they were bringing something to Earth with them."

"Oooh. Exciting." Connie laughed, "I wonder what it could be?"

"Eh. Who knows?" Steven smiled, plucking a piece of toast from the basket and biting into it. "Guess we just gotta wait." 

Laying on his back, he turned his eyes skyward, searching for the speck he had seen earlier. While it looked so close, he knew it was still very far away. It wasn't six months far away anymore, thats for sure, but it still looked like it was beyond his reach. Six months ago, he probably would have felt too anxious to eat from the anticipation. But now, he found himself happily snacking on toast, waiting patiently as the clock ticked down to his friends' arrival. 


End file.
